


At the End of the Street

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 7 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Frat Party!---Blaine glances one last time at the text from Sam, a photo of the other boys’ Halloween costume (so you can find me at the party!), before making his way up the stoop of the house. From the outside, he could hear loud music, lots of yelling, and the occasional sound of shattering glass. There was a reason he had avoided frat parties for this long, and he’s certain a frat Halloween party will only prove to be even more of a disaster. Blaine sighs as he steps through the door already hanging ajar into a front hall, plastered in toilet paper, red solo cups, and a sticky unknowable substance on the floor.With a grimace of disgust, Blaine prays that it’s just dried up spilled beer, as he steps around the mess, walking further into the house in search of his friend. This is definitely not how he envisioned spending his first Halloween in college.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	At the End of the Street

**Author's Note:**

> realizing as i post this that this one is similar to "scruffy-looking nerf herder" oops. hope y'all still like it <3

Blaine glances one last time at the text from Sam, a photo of the other boys’ Halloween costume ( _so you can find me at the party!),_ before making his way up the stoop of the house. From the outside, he could hear loud music, lots of yelling, and the occasional sound of shattering glass. There was a reason he had avoided frat parties for this long, and he’s certain a frat _Halloween_ party will only prove to be even more of a disaster. Blaine sighs as he steps through the door already hanging ajar into a front hall, plastered in toilet paper, red solo cups, and a sticky unknowable substance on the floor.

With a grimace of disgust, Blaine prays that it’s just dried up spilled beer, as he steps around the mess, walking further into the house in search of his friend. This is definitely not how he envisioned spending his first Halloween in college.

Earlier that week, Sam had begged him to be his wingman at the fraternity he had just pledged for. Blaine had immediately denied the request, with an excuse of, “How helpful is a gay wingman?” but ended up conceding when Sam frowned, citing he didn’t want to go alone.

So here Blaine is at the house at the end of Greek Row just as Sam told him, unable to find the mop of blond hair anywhere within the mass of sweaty and drunk bodies. It certainly doesn’t help that everyone is dressed up for Halloween, many of them sporting a similar Superman fit to the one Sam had planned on wearing.

Blaine himself forwent wearing a costume, instead choosing to wear a warm, knit striped sweater, a pair of dark wash jeans, and his least favorite pair of loafers (and after spotting the mess in the entryway, he’s glad that he did). He loves Halloween, but he was still adjusting to college, plus midterms were just last week, leaving little time for him to put anything together, and Blaine refused to wear some cheap store-bought costume.

Blaine pulls out his phone and texts Sam a frantic, _where are you???_ before making his way through the living room and out a sliding glass door onto the back patio of the house. Outside, the night is quiet save for the thumping music bursting out from the house. There are only a few others that have made their way out from the party: a group of girls dressed as angels sitting huddled close on a lounge chair as they pass around a joint and a boy dressed as Ferris Bueller leaning against the side of the house, sipping from a bottle of beer.

Blaine crosses his arms close over his chest as a breeze sends a chill through him, letting out a shudder as he looks up at the sky. It was a clear night, the moon shining bright, sending the neighborhood into a sparkling glow. He wishes he had just stayed home. He could be sitting out on his own tiny patio re-reading _Dracula_ , eating Reese’s Cups, and drinking wine right now.

Blaine glances at his phone again but finds no response from Sam which sparks a bit of worry in him. To his right, the loner boy clears his throat, stepping up beside Blaine with a furrowed brow, “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before,” the boy smirks, Blaine turns his way and finds something bright behind his sea-green irises, “Actually, I know I haven’t. I wouldn’t forget an ass like yours.”

Blaine lets out a small yelp, backing a few steps away from the boy, “Excuse me?” He crosses his arms tighter across his chest, glaring daggers at the other boy. He has certainly flirted with boys before, but he has never met someone so forward.

Ignoring Blaine’s obvious distaste, the taller throws back the rest of his beer, tossing the bottle into a nearby recycle bin, and holds out his hand, “I’m Sebastian Smythe, president of this fraternity.”

Blaine looks at the offered hand, lips turned down into a frown, “That’s nice, Sebastian, but I’m not looking for a one night stand,” Blaine shakes his head, sending Sam another text, “also I need to find the friend who made me come to this stupid party—one of your ridiculous pledges, Mr. Bueller.”

Sebastian pulls back his hand, chuckling at the use of the name, “You’re the first person to know my costume all night,”

Blaine cocks an eyebrow, “80’s hair and a leopard sweater vest? Who else would you be?”

Sebastian laughs softly and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, that’s what I figured too, but I’ve had multiple people ask me why I was wearing my grandma’s clothes,”

Blaine softens and finally smiles at that, laughing a little, “Hmm, I guess you will just have to set a movie night one day, Mr. President. Educate your house of brothers.”

Sebastian chuckles, but frowns slightly, remembering that the handsome boy with curly dark hair is currently lost, “What’s his name?” Blaine raises an eyebrow, “The pledge?” Sebastian questions, “What’s your friend’s name?”

Blaine pauses, glancing back down at his unanswered texts, “Sam Evans.”

Sebastian hums, shaking his head, “We don’t have a Sam Evans here.” Suddenly, Blaine’s phone pings with a message from Sam: _I’m here waiting for you! You went to the house at the front of the street, right?_

Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh because no, he went to the house at the _end_ of the street like Sam had told him just yesterday.

Beside him, Sebastian hums, his earlier smirk now replaced with a look of concern, “Is everything okay?”

Blaine huffs, looking up from his phone, “Apparently I was supposed to go to the house at the _front_ of the street, not the house at the _end_ of the street.”

Sebastian’s face clears with understanding, “Ah, you need to be at the Zeta house. This is Kappa Sig,”

Blaine nods in lieu of a thank you, “Right, well, then I’m going to go there then.” He moves to leave, but a gentle hand catches his arm.

Turning around, Blaine finds a completely different boy than the one who commented on his ass. This boy’s eyes are open and earnest, his smile kind, “Wait, I didn’t catch your name.”

Blaine smiles softly, looking up at Sebastian, eyebrow raised in challenge, “I didn’t give it.”

Sebastian pulls his hand back and scratches the back of his neck, “Look, I’m sorry about the line before. That was lame,” He pauses, “Although, the sentiment is true,” He smirks.

Blaine rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling, “But?”

“But, I promise I’m a lot nicer guy than I first let off.” Sebastian shakes his head and brushes his right hand along his pants leg before holding it out to Blaine, “Can we start again? I’m Sebastian Smythe aka Ferris Bueller aka the idiot who would like to get to know you and not be a one night stand.”

Blaine laughs outright at the introduction, but he takes Sebastian’s hand in return, “All right, all right. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I could really use some help finding the Zeta house if you want to walk me there, Sebastian?”

Sebastian smiles, nodding as he gestures Blaine back into the house first so they can exit. Once they’re out of the crowd and out on the sidewalk, Sebastian turns to Blaine, “So, who are you supposed to be? The human embodiment of the striped sweater song from SpongeBob?”

Blaine giggles, “No, I’m not wearing a costume. I didn’t have time to put one together.” He shivers as they make the walk up the street, wishing he had brought a jacket.

Sebastian notices, slipping an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. When the other boy doesn’t protest, he gives his shoulder a squeeze, “Hmm, next time wear a fringe jacket, you can be my Sloan Peterson.”

Blaine giggles, shaking his head “Yeah, we’ll see about that. Get me to Zeta house first, Mr. Bueller.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
